


养芝猫【芝诺光】

by Ayrganea



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayrganea/pseuds/Ayrganea
Summary: 现代pa，字面意思，养了芝诺斯猫咪
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light, 芝诺光
Kudos: 9





	养芝猫【芝诺光】

（一）  
你养猫了，金色的毛发蓝眼睛，漂亮得很，朋友们都不知道这是个什么品种，身为学者的于里昂热看了看判断或许是是只缅因猫吧。  
品种不重要，你揉着小猫毛茸茸的身子，昭告天下你有猫了。  
猫咪一天天的长大，不管是体型还是食量都让你发了愁，这长得太快了，你生怕是自己喂得得多，会影响它的身体。  
最重要的是。  
你得带他去绝育了。  
去医院的前一天晚上你梦到猫咪变成了人，还指着下体对你说：  
“你梦寐以求的大猫变活人来了，但是这个是你亲手切的我变不了。”  
金发碧眼的男人好整以暇的看着你悲痛的模样，翘起来的嘴角露出了虎牙。  
噩梦。  
你惊醒过来，发现你的猫趴在你胸口上睡得正香。想了想你决定伸出颤抖的手去摸他的屁股。  
。  
还好，蛋还在。  
接着你感觉到了不对劲，猫不知道什么时候醒来了，正在用看傻子的眼神看你。  
啊。忘了我吧。  
你倒回床上开始装死，猫却没有打算放过你，猛虎扑食一般冲上来咬你的下巴，还用肉垫死命拍你的脸。还好他对铲屎官还有一些怜悯之心，没有伸出爪子。  
好疼，希望猫别把脸打肿了，明天还得上班。你迷迷糊糊的又在这甜蜜的痛苦中睡着了。  
等天色大亮你憋着气再次醒来的时候。  
喜报。  
猫真的变人了。  
你被一个两米多高的壮汉压得喘不过气来。  
但是你明白这大约就是你的猫，因为男人的头上还长着猫耳朵，尾巴有节奏的拍打着你的小腿。  
太子，都这么大了，就别在爸爸身上趴着睡觉了好吗。你痛苦的喘气。

（二）  
你养猫了。  
要不是你从事的职业让你需要经常锻炼身体，可能今早起来就被你的猫压断肋骨。  
猫怎么会压断肋骨呢，猫压断肋骨一定是有原因的，但是小编也不知道。  
开玩笑的。  
你早上起来把变成人的猫从身上推下去，可能是离开了人型供暖器，睡得迷迷糊糊的猫伸了手又把你拉回来，尾巴缠着你的腿勒得死紧，你生怕用力挣脱会伤害到他的尾巴，只能顺着力道进了猫的怀里。  
不得不说，在这样的冬天里，猫的确是个满分的暖炉。  
忘了说了，你给猫咪起了个名字叫太子，现在变成人了，叫太子好像不太好了。  
你决定叫他芝诺斯。  
神之子这个名头很衬他漂亮的脸蛋和能变人的能力。从今天开始你家里也要有只神仙猫了，你有些苦恼的思考，猫变成人了还需要绝育吗，不绝育会不会有影响。  
这么想着你给你的男性同僚发消息询问。  
桑克瑞德回复你【如果是昨天没睡好的话今天帮你请假一天，猫变成人这种事情可能是睡眠不足的幻觉】  
于里昂热对这件事非常感兴趣，要不是现在在出差，恨不得马上上门研究。  
艾默里克告诉你这没什么大不了的，埃斯蒂尼安也是猫变的，当人养着就可以了。  
双胞胎还没毕业，对于这情况新奇的很，还要问他变成人了好不好看。  
好看当然是好看的…  
等会。  
不对劲。  
埃斯蒂尼安也是猫变的？？？？  
你想起你那个一棍子打飞十个猛男的师兄，再看了看你家里这只目测都有两米多的猛男，对比出来的武力值让你咽了咽口水，开始回想你平时有没有对猫做什么不可告人的事情。  
这段时间除了偶尔打量他的蛋蛋思考什么时候做绝育，你似乎也没有很丧尽天良。  
。  
昨晚好像摸了下猫蛋来着，大约是睡糊涂了，你没事怎么会摸猫蛋。你尴尬的自我安慰着，看着今天没法按时上班了，又顺便让桑克瑞德给你请了个假。  
家里的猫起床气大得很，他不醒你也不敢动，迷迷糊糊的在他怀里又睡了过去。

（三）  
你养猫了。  
大冬天的，在猫的怀里睡得可舒服的你被舔醒了。  
你习惯性的揉了揉他的头，在摸到一手顺滑的发丝的时候愣了一下。  
哦，猫变成人了。  
漂亮的男人凑过来舔你的嘴唇，换个视角看来可能很是让人脸红心跳，但是你一想到这是你的猫，心里又溢满了父爱。  
你不知道芝诺斯能不能听懂你说的话，也亲了亲他，说要去做早餐。  
高大的男人盘着腿坐在床上歪着头看你，耳朵都塌下来了，似乎对你的离开感到委屈。你下意识想抱他起来哄，手刚穿过男人腋下，发现你都环不过来。  
。  
不好意思啊崽，不是爸爸不爱你，是你现在真的有点大了。你有些心虚的抱着个裸男，又习惯性去撸他的耳朵，等到猫被摸得眯起眼睛之后才去做饭。  
猫变成人了能吃人的食物吗。  
你回忆了一下你师兄的饮食习惯，好像也没有什么忌口的之后做了些清淡的炖菜给芝诺斯。  
猫等得都有些不耐烦了，尾巴打在床上发出啪啪声，你想着裸着也不太好，又翻了翻衣柜找了一套买东西附赠的超大号睡衣。可惜芝诺斯穿着还是有些小，变成了齐臀浴衣。  
猫咪出人意料的会使用餐具，只是吃饭也不老实，尾巴挥来挥去的想要缠你的脚踝。吃完了又习惯性的想窝进你怀里，但是高大的身子明显有些困难，最后退而其次枕着你的腿在沙发上睡觉。  
你给艾默里克发了一堆消息问猫变成人有什么注意事项，对方都耐心的回复你了，还特地点出变成人猫会更加粘人。  
啊，这也没什么，你看着芝诺斯陷入沉睡的脸反而觉得也挺好。长长的头发铺在腿上，睡着了还习惯性的舔嘴唇。  
可爱。  
你突然就脸红了，只觉得自己的猫怎么看怎么可爱。  
突然房间里传出来一阵响动，金色的猫咪窜了出来对你喵喵叫着，似乎很是不满你怎么还没喂猫粮。  
你迟疑的叫了一声太子，金色的猫咪用看傻子的目光看着你，喵了一声。  
等会，那我腿上这个是什么。  
芝诺斯也醒了过来，眼神锐利，对着你的猫发出威胁似的咕噜咕噜声，吓得太子喵的一下窜上了冰箱之后才满意的回头看你，似乎是在炫耀他的实力。  
他张了张嘴吐出了磁性的男声，给你解释了事情的来龙去脉。总之这算是猫的报恩，据说他是你前世的好朋友，这辈子也追过来找你了。  
你迷迷糊糊的听了一大堆，最后有些不好意思的开口问他能不能从你身上下来。毕竟这不是自己的猫，你也不好意思抱，而且芝诺斯实在是太重了。  
芝诺斯眨了眨眼，给你变换了个方位，让你坐到他的怀里。带着笑意的声音告诉你，你昨晚摸了他的蛋蛋，以后他就是你的人了，你们两个想要多亲密的动作都可以。  
等会，你这个报恩怎么还强买强卖的。你僵硬的在芝诺斯的怀里坐着，脑子里的思维已经不知道发散到哪里去了。

（四）  
你养猫了。  
现在是两只猫，大的把你抱着，小的在冰箱上喵喵叫，你在中间进退两难。  
大的还把头搁在你肩膀上絮絮叨叨上辈子你怎么把他抛下的。  
嗯…拯救世界死掉了真的不是什么rpg游戏主角吗，你听着这些故事感觉是在听什么英雄自传。  
“等我统治了帝国，你那帮朋友回来说你在别的世界灵魂碎掉了。”芝诺斯在说这件事的时候不甘心得很，尾巴也悄悄地环上了你的手腕。他找遍了方法也没法把朋友拼起来，只能寄希望于无影说的灵魂会在各个世界轮回，拼回了世界人完整了，要找的人也就回来了。  
猫的帝国，一定有很多猫，好羡慕。你其实已经信了大半的故事，不然见到他的一瞬间就想到芝诺斯这个名字也太巧合了。猫说他上辈子就你一个朋友，你也不知道怀着什么样的心情坐在他的怀里，抬起手摸了摸他的脸。  
“辛苦。”猫应该在外面找了很久才找到你，你现在恨不得把他揣兜里捧着，如果下一次是猫丢了，应该换你去找他。  
芝诺斯没想过你会这么说，突然就愣住了。你问他你们俩怎么认识的时候也是一副神游天外的模样回答了你。  
等会，你们俩打架认识的，你还把他打得狼狈的很，真的不是来寻仇的吗。你被芝诺斯描述中的交友场景惊到了，难不成自己上辈子是个到处挑战人的战斗狂。  
你开始怀疑人生。  
冰箱上的太子跳下来，对着芝诺斯恶狠狠的喵了一声，爬上了你的膝盖。  
手机滴滴的响，艾默里克看你有一段时间没回消息，怕是家里猫搞了什么事情在处理，干脆给你打了个电话问你要不要帮助。  
芝诺斯实在是粘人得很，你也的确是需要帮忙，拜托了艾默里克给他买了一些衣服回来。你目测了一下猫的身材，和艾默里克报了一串数据。  
电话对面的精灵声音飘忽，带着些震撼后的茫然，你都能想象出他的表情。那么小的一只猫真的能变那么大的人吗。

（五）  
你们的工作还是有些忙碌，艾默里克送了衣服过来匆匆打了个招呼就离开了，临走之前还不忘从你家糖罐子里抓一把糖，笑得像偷了腥的狐狸似的。想起师兄千叮咛万嘱咐别给他吃糖的模样，你不禁有些头疼，偷偷摸摸的打了条小报告到对方手机里。  
芝诺斯换好了衣服走出来，看到的就是你抱着手机一边皱眉一边露出诡异微笑的模样疑惑的凑了过来，长发扫在你的手机屏幕上让你回过神来打量他。  
艾默里克买的是最大号的敖龙族男装，有弹性的紧身上衣被芝诺斯穿得给人一种撑得动作大些都会崩开的错觉，裤子后面有特别的设计，打开小的口袋就可以把尾巴放出来，这让你觉得有趣，绕到他背后想要摸一摸那条油光水滑的尾巴。  
但是你失望了，饱满的臀部把裤子撑得没有缝隙，可尾巴并没有出现在应该出现的位置，你在芝诺斯的身后打转，想要找那条消失了的尾巴。  
金发男人有些无奈的提起上衣下摆，那根结实有力的尾巴现在正盘在腰上，在主人主动展示的时候还冲你晃了晃尾巴尖。  
金色的毛发衬得皮肤更加苍白，肌肉纹理结实，身材好得过分了些，你有些羡慕的摸了摸自己的肚子。无奈的猫用尾巴蹭你的脸，告诉你，因为变成人的时间还太短，暂时没有办法把尾巴收起来，只能像这样盘着。  
你还以为他是会像古拉哈提亚那样的猫魅族似的会一直留着尾巴和耳朵，结果好像恰恰相反，猫变成的人还是和普通的猫魅不一样，就连埃斯蒂尼安也是精灵的外貌。  
这反而让你有一种诡异的自豪，自家的猫果然是与众不同的。接着你被猫一尾巴抽在了脸上从脑补中清醒过来。  
“别用那种表情对着我的…尾巴。”芝诺斯沉默了一会才把话说全，但是这个断句让你觉得他其实是想说别的词语，男人转过身来低下头，“如果你想要看更多的话我不介意脱了再让你看。”  
漂亮的脸在你面前无限放大，你想起早上芝诺斯还舔了你，之前把他当做太子的时候还没觉得有什么，现在反应过来的你脸色涨得要滴出血来，盯着他一开一合的嘴唇挪不开视线。  
饱满的唇角翘起来还露出了没有收回去的虎牙。  
“你流血了，挚友。”芝诺斯皱着眉抹了抹你嘴唇上方的皮肤，红艳艳的血液蹭了他一手。  
你在内心大叫着不妙，身体僵着让他给你擦了流出来的鼻血。  
完蛋，你一直坚持的直男生涯好像出现了不可抗拒的动摇。

（六）  
你养猫了。  
现在因为一个电话你被桑克瑞德叫到了工作现场，还带着你的猫，他那高大的身材和俊美的脸蛋在暧昧的灯光下引人侧目，你特地给他做了伪装，金色的长发上盖了帽子，遮去了那显眼的猫耳。  
店里的制冰机坏了，今天是周末，客人格外的多，桑克瑞德在叫人送冰来的同时紧急把你召唤过来修机器。说起来你原本学的机电专业，结果因为这帮共同爱好的朋友们，一起开了酒吧，好在营业额还算不错时间也可以自由安排。  
你洗干净了手上的润滑油又被桑克瑞德套了制服推出去招呼客人，猫坐在吧台上，安静的看着你，身边搭讪的人通通被他无视。仿佛他全世界只有你似的，这让你心情愉悦。  
“先生，需要来点什么。”你上身趴上吧台笑着看他，芝诺斯只知道你这里是卖酒的，不明所以的歪了歪头，你都能想象出他毛线帽下的耳朵抖动的模样，好心的告诉他只需要提要求就好了，口感或者颜色，你会帮他调好。  
“红色，要烈一些。”他提出了这样的要求说明酒量还不错，你思考了一会，决定给他来一杯罗伯特彭斯。红色的液体在预先冰好的杯子里搅动着，再通过滤冰器进入盛酒的杯中。最后的成品让芝诺斯有些不满意，主要还是杯子太小的缘故，酒液还不够他喝两口，你从这样反应判断出他从前或许是习惯于大口喝酒的北地人，笑着安抚他可以多喝几个品种，并不需要拘泥于一个口味。  
你看着他拿着酒杯抿酒的模样觉得可爱得不得了，手下也不停，又做了大份量的深渊之吻给他，这样就不会显得他在拿玩具杯子了。  
“怎么会想过要喝红色的酒？”你有些好奇的问他。  
芝诺斯被樱桃白兰地的味道冲到了，皱着眉头放下杯子思考了一会说道：“以前你和我…比斗的时候，偶尔眼睛会变成红色还发光，就突然想到了。”  
这奇妙的描述让你感到好奇，仿佛从前的你生活在魔幻的世界观中，而且他明显是换了个词语，你们之间应该并不是普通的切磋那么简单。  
沉浸在自己思维里的你没注意到他反应已经有些迟钝，单手托着下巴迷茫的看着你，等到你俯身把酒推过去的时候被一把捉住了手，巨力袭击来被直接扯了过去，下半身搭在吧台上，上半身被猫按在怀里，一路上叮叮当当带翻了好几瓶基酒和杯子，刚调好的深渊之吻也泼了一桌，红色的酒液染上了你的白衬衫，像血液一样蔓延开来。  
客人们全都看了过来，你尴尬得无地自容，芝诺斯却好像毫无知觉似的，把你翻了个面，想要去舔你被酒打湿的腹部。  
“不好意思，接下来的行为不太适合在大厅里。”艾默里克不知道什么时候出现在了身后，明明笑着却让你打了个冷战。“埃斯蒂尼安，麻烦你把人带上去。”  
瘦高的精灵一边皱着眉头说好麻烦，一边快速把你从芝诺斯的手里抢过来拔腿就往楼上跑，手上一空的猫愣了半晌才反应过来，头上的耳朵炸了毛似的把帽子撑出了一个明显的形状，跌跌撞撞追着爬楼梯。  
你头脑空白的被精灵扛在肩膀上，埃斯蒂尼安好像很擅长这种逃跑的情况，总是用一种只比芝诺斯快一点的速度跑在前面，让他没法抓到你，又不得不跟上来。  
你家就在酒吧上面没几楼，精灵把你的房间踹开甩到沙发上后又跳窗跑了，临走前还留了一句自己惹的麻烦自己解决。  
倒在沙发上的你苦笑着爬起来，把站在门口不知道是要守着你还是去追埃斯蒂尼安的猫拉进房内合上了门。  
这次的确是你的错，芝诺斯说要烈酒你就真的给他弄了，丝毫没有怀疑过这只猫的酒量，或许是体型和他的镇定给你带来的错觉。  
帽子在刚才的奔跑中掉落，和头发同色的耳朵在你的安抚下放松的抖了抖，你坐在沙发上，他蹲在地上都和你一样高，有些委屈的把脑袋埋进你的怀里，又想去舔腹部那块酒渍，你只能无奈的捂住了他的嘴巴告诉他不能这样。  
这可能就是养猫的责任感吧，你顺手给芝诺斯理了一下头发觉得父爱又回到了身上。  
喝了酒迷迷瞪瞪的猫似懂非懂，舔了舔你的手心。  
…  
去他妈的父爱。  
你这么想着，打算回应他，结果芝诺斯已经埋头在你手心里打着小呼噜睡着了。  
。  
淦。  
你无奈的把男人拖到床上擦了擦身子，自己也跟着倒在一边睡去，做了一晚上带着颜色的梦境。  
（七）  
谢谢大家，我和我的猫结婚了。

这时候的芝诺斯已经能完美的收起尾巴和耳朵，只有在床上或者激动的时候才会显露出来，你本来可以养他，但是某天一帮人找上门来请芝诺斯回去处理工作你才明白这家伙还是有工作的，看来变猫跑进你家和收不起来的耳朵尾巴根本就是为了更快的接近你，你感到好笑的捏了捏他的脸，在他想要解释的时候告诉他处理完了回来你们就结婚。  
猫惊讶得眼睛都变成了竖瞳，然后把他的属下们都踹了出去，转身抱着你就往床上压。  
不幸的是，两个人的冲击力太大，本来就不堪重负的床终于塌了，你们俩躺在木头和床垫中间，茫然的愣了半天不禁相视笑出声来。  
你想和这人结婚的心情做不得假，或许对他是一见钟情，再加上这段时间的相处，都足以撑起这一段婚姻，但是你还是有些抱歉的说你这辈子普通打架还可以，真的和他比武你怕是要出事，芝诺斯诧异的问你怎么会这么想，如果真的是要和你比武那么他就会从你小时候就开始动手，就算你不愿意都会影响你的家人送你去学。他说这种事情的时候没有一丝不好意思的模样，更何况你也的确不讨厌那些，只不过对于机械的爱好和就业问题才会选择了现在的专业。  
总之你们结婚了。  
朋友们来给你做伴郎伴娘，双胞胎都十来岁了，还非得做花童，场面热闹得不得了，你们俩都拿着花球向后抛的时候，一个银白色的身影窜上了半空中，在所有人之前抢下了花束，然后不在意的模样塞给了艾默里克。  
总之这次会有好结局的，你亲吻了你的新郎。


End file.
